alway yours
by boothtempe
Summary: hola de nuevo, hace mucho que no he publicado nada... y sé que tengo historias pendientes, pero bueno. aqui os dejo una nueva historia. habla un poco de como podria ser bones desde el capitulo 6x09 segun yo! XDXDXD.   asi q tiene spoilers! dejad reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Always yours

Estaban todos sentados en el Fouding father, celebrando el fin del caso, brennan sentada en su sitio con un vaso en la mano, tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo. Cuando de pronto sintió la mano de alguien sobre sus hombros y levantó la mirada. "bones, ¿estás bien?" pregunto un booth preocupado. Tras unos segundos mirándole respondió "si, claro" y se levantó inmediatamente, para dirigir donde estaban los demás para intentar acoplarse de nuevo a la dinámica del grupo, pero booth preocupado le agarró del brazo y volvió a insistir "bones, no me mientas, te conozco y sé cuándo algo va mal contigo", brennan le suplicó con la mirada que la dejara en paz, "no creas que no me he dado cuenta de lo raro que has estado durante todo el caso" insistió booth mirándola directamente en los ojos, "soy yo, por favor habla conmigo, ¿qué te ocurre?"

Brennan pasó la mano sobre su cara, necesitaba contárselo pero no sabía si debía hacerlo, se quedó mirándole fijamente dudando si decírselo o no. "lo siento mucho booth, he cometido un gran error y no sé… no sé cómo solucionarlo" empezó con voz temblorosa. Pero volvió a callarse ante la atenta mirada de booth "yo…yo… debo irme a casa" dijo súbitamente ante la sorpresa de booth. "¡No!" dejó escapar booth sin querer, "cuéntamelo, sea lo que sea puedo…podemos solucionarlo" dijo booth intentando animarla a contarle todo. "No, es demasiado tarde" dijo ella. "¿Por qué lo dices? Nunca es demasiado tarde, por favor dime que has hecho" la suplicó.

Tras unos segundos más cedió y empezó a hablar "estaba asustada y confusa, me sorprendiste, no tuve tiempo de pensármelo, yo…" "bones, ¿de qué hablas?" la interrumpió algo asustado. "no dije no porque no sintiese lo mismo booth" "¿Qué?" no pudo esconder sorpresa y algo de enfado en su pregunta "estaba asustada y confusa, significas demasiado para mi booth, no pude arriesgarlo todo esa noche, no soy una jugadora, soy científica y no sé cómo cambiar eso, lo siento" se paró al ver la mirada atónica de su compañero. "esa es la verdadera razón de mi marcha a Maluku, quería obtener una perspectiva diferente de todo lo que me pasaba, pero durante mi instancia allí, no pude hacer otra cosa que pensar en ti, en lo que hubiese sido estar contigo" dijo éste último casi susurrando.

Estaba en silencio a la espera de una respuesta suya, pero nada, no parecía inmutarse, ni pestañaba. Brennan se asustó aún más. Definitivamente ha sido un error contárselo se dijo a ella misma "lo siento, no debí… tengo que irme" salió medio corriendo del bar. Booth seguía sin poder aun asimilar la información. "ey, ¿a dónde va brennan?" dijo angela acercándose a booth. "¿estás bien?" preguntó preocupada al ver lo aturdido que se le veía. "debo irme" fue lo único que pudo decir.

Capitulo II:

Booth estaba como perdido, no sabía que hacer tras oír la declaración de su compañera. En su momento había soñado con esas palabras y se había imaginado su reacción en más de una ocasión, en cómo la diría que la quería, como la abrazaría, en como la besaría, de lo felices que sería… en ese instante no sabía por qué, pero sentía además de felicidad, un gran enfado hacía su compañera. ¿Por qué ahora, por qué no me lo contó antes, por qué me rechazó esa noche?... mientras se hacía miles de preguntas, no sabe en que momento, pero se vio parado en frente del edificio de brennan. Levantó la mirada hacia la ventana del apartamento de brennan. Las luces estaban apagadas así que supuso que no había vuelto aun, tras dudar unos minutos, decidió entrar y esperarla arriba.

En el bar, seguían hablando de la espantada de booth y brennan, cam y compañía especulaban sobre las posibles razones de su marcha. En ese momento entró Hannah preguntando por booth "¿alguien ha visto a seeley?, habíamos quedado y no ha aparecido, he intentado llamarle pero no coge el teléfono, así que supuse que quizás estaba aún aquí con vosotros". Todos la miraban sin saber que contestar, pero tras unos segundos de silencio, cam tomó la palabra "seeley se fue hace tiempo Hannah, no sabemos a dónde ha ido" y todos asintieron con la cabeza como apoyando las palabras de su jefa. "gracias chicos, si le veis…" decía una preocupada Hannah, "si, le diremos que le estás buscando" la interrumpió cam.

Brennan por su lado desde que salió del bar estaba un poco aturdida y triste, no sabía a dónde dirigirse. Y en su cabeza no paraba de dar vuelta a la situación y se reprochaba el haberle dicho la verdad a su compañero. Y tras su silencio temía que éste lo hubiese tomado mal y no quisiese trabajar más con ella o peor que dejara de hablarla. Conducía casi sin rumbo hasta que sintió la necesidad de tomar algo, necesitaba emborracharse, en ese instante se auto convenció que solo el alcohol podía acallar esas voces que ahogaba su racionalidad, así que entró en el primer bar que encontró.

Había pasado 2 horas, booth seguía en el pasillo del apartamento de brennan dando vueltas sobre sí mismo pensando en qué la diría, no sabía si debía reprocharla por haberle causado tanto dolor innecesario, por no haber sido del todo sincero con él, por no haber confiado con él como para contarle lo que le ocurría o besarla como siempre había deseado y confesarla lo mucho que la quería, "No, ahora quiero a Hannah" habló su subconsciente. "lo de bones es algo pasado, totalmente superado" seguía diciéndose. "pero a quien quieres engañar, brennan es y siempre será la mujer de tu vida" dejo escapar en voz alta. "no, ahora estoy con Hannah, lo ha dejado todo para estar conmigo, no puedo hacerla eso. Además ella me quiere" seguía hablándose. "y bones también… ¿bones me quiere?" repitió este último aun sin creérselo. Sobresaltó de sus pensamientos al oír abrirse el ascensor. Y al ver quien salía de allí se quedó en blanco.

Brennan borracha subía por el ascensor, intentando sacar las llaves de su apartamento, pero sin éxito, parecía haber perdido algo de coordinación en sus movimientos, y la visibilidad se volvía cada vez más borroso fruto del alcohol ingerido. Tambaleándose por el pasillo, vio a un hombre parado enfrente de ella que le miraba fijamente. Tras forzar su vista pudo identificarle. "¿booth?" dijo dejando escapar una sonrisa. Tras observarla unos minutos, algo sorprendido dijo "¡bones, estas borracha!". "¿qué, es todo lo que tienes que decirme?, ¡¿Que estoy borracha!" no sabe ni porque se había ofendido tanto, por qué de pronto estaba tan enfadada. Booth se había quedado en silencio al ver lo enfadada que parecía tras sus palabras, ella empezó a reír irónicamente, y se repetía una y otra vez "¿solo eso?"

"bones yo…" intentaba disculparse, por un instante se volvió a olvidar de sus sentimientos y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ella. "¿Sabes qué?" preguntó abriendo la puerta principal de su apartamento. "todo esto es culpa tuya" dijo ella entrando en el apartamento, "¿Cómo dices?" preguntó algo molesto siguiéndola detrás. "me mentiste" gritó ella, no entendía ni por qué elevaba el tono. "Yo nunca te he mentido bones" se defendió booth mirándola seriamente. "todo eso de que predicabas sobre el amor era todo mentira" dijo mirándole en los ojos, se podía palpar el enfado de ella en su mirada y gestos, estaban a pocos centímetros. "me dijiste que el amor verdadero era para siempre, era eterno" dijo este último bajando un poco la voz, no pudo esconder su dolor. "no te mentí" respondió escuetamente booth. "en el fondo esperaba que sí, porque si no eso querrá decir que en realidad, tu… tu nunca me has querido en verdad" dijo ella. "cállate" le gritó booth visiblemente ofendido y herido. "como te atreves a decir una cosa así". "entonces como… como…" no podía ni decirlo. "¡Solo ha pasado meses!" dijo ella finalmente. "¡me rechazaste!, ¿qué quería que hiciese?, ¡espere 5 años temperance!, ¡5 años! ¿¡Y no quisiste ni darnos una oportunidad!" no pudo esconder dolor y coraje en su voz.

Brennan tras oírlo se le partió el corazón, sabía que le había roto el corazón, pero parece que no lo había realizado hasta en ese instante "lo siento, lo siento mucho, soy una cobarde. Y… y una egoísta por decírtelo ahora, no sé ni en qué estaba pensando" dijo sinceramente y se sentó en silencio en el sofá con lágrimas en los ojos. Como pudo siquiera culparle de esto, si todo había sido culpa suya, por ser tan cobarde y buscar siempre lo seguro. Booth se había quedado de pie aunque mucho más tranquilo. "debería alegrarme por ti, creo que lo estoy. Estás feliz con Hannah y no tengo derecho a interponerme ahora" dijo ella con la mirada perdida al suelo. "temperance…" dijo sentándose a su lado, "no, además ya sé que es demasiado tarde para mí, ahora estas enamorada de ella" dijo ella con un tono de vencida interrumpiéndole.

"temperance" dijo quitándola las lágrimas. "quiero a Hannah, pero tú… tú… nunca sentiré por ninguna mujer lo que he sentido por ti" dijo booth. Brennan al oírle hablar en pasado se le rompió el corazón, se ha acabado, le había perdido. Y esa decepción y dolor no pasó desaparecido ante los ojos de booth que no había parado de mirarla fijamente en los ojos. Y no pudo controlar más sus sentimientos, no sabía ni cómo se había aguantado tanto tiempo. "eres la única temperance, y siempre lo serás, siempre" confesó booth acariciando su mejía izquierda, ante la sorpresa de ésta. Sin apartar la mirada se acercó lentamente hasta alcanzar sus labios. Había deseado tanto hacerlo que era incapaz de describir lo que sentía en ese instante. Brennan no se resistió y se dejó llevar.

Tras unos minutos de total pasión booth paró en seco el beso y se levantó de golpe dejando escapar "¡Hannah!". "¿Qué?" dijo una brennan confusa. "no puedo. lo… lo siento… no he debido… debo irme" pudo ver lo herida que se veía, lamentando profundamente sus últimas palabras se giró y se fue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Always yours**

Capítulo III:

Booth al salir del apartamento de brennan se sentía muy mal por lo ocurrido, así que se dirigió a su oficina lugar donde acabó pasando la noche. Sabía que la había roto el corazón con esas últimas palabras, intento convencerse de que había hecho lo correcto. Ahora estaba con Hannah, y se debía a ella. Le quería, lo había dejado todo para él, a Parker le gustaba, todo era sencillo, todo iba como viento en popa.

Brennan se había quedado en el sofá, con el corazón destrozado. Había llorado hasta quedarse dormida en el lugar. Como cabía esperar, se despertó a las 5h de la mañana, con unos dolores tremendos de cabeza, cansada, triste y sin ganas de nada. Se dio una ducha fría, tomó un par de aspirinas y se dirigió al jeffersonian, dispuesta a ocupar su mente con lo que mejor sabía hacer: trabajar identificando muertos. Y eso hizo en los siguientes días, convencida y empeñada en hacer como si nada había pasado.

Podía olvidar, claro que sí, él lo había conseguido. Además no había sido la primera vez que la rompía el corazón de esa forma. Sus padres la habían abandonado, su hermano también, y sobrevivió ¿por qué no podía sobrevivir a la perdida de booth? Iba convenciéndose durante esos días. Menos mal booth no había dado señal de vida durante esos días porque no sabía cómo sería el encuentro tras lo ocurrido.

Sus compañeros de trabajo: angela, cam y hodgins habían notado algo distinto en ella. Angela intentó acercarse a preguntar e indagar un poco pero su intromisión se estrelló contra la nueva muralla que brennan se había encargado de levantar alrededor de su corazón destrozada. Acabaron por convencerse que quizás tenía que ver con el último caso y que seguramente solo necesitaba tiempo y espacio.

Booth por su lado, confundido y preocupado por cómo sería su relación con brennan de ahora en adelante, no se atrevió en aparecer por el jeffersonian. Intentó acercarse más a Hannah para auto convencerse de que ella había sido la elección óptima. Pero la confesión de brennan no hacía más que atormentarle. No podía evitar empezar a comparar la actitud, las formas y el ser de su novia con las de brennan.

Tras 4 días booth apareció por el jeffersonian, con el corazón a punto de estallar. No había sabido nada de brennan desde aquella noche, y se temía que ella hubiera huido, que le hubiera abandonado. En vez de ir al despacho de su compañera se dirigió a la de cam. "¡cam! ¿Qué tal?" dijo con una sonrisa intentando esconder su preocupación. Camille levantó la vista y notó algo raro en booth. "¿Qué ocurre, seeley?" preguntó sin rodeos. Booth dejó escapar un suspiro, estaba impaciente por obtener su respuesta que no quiso alargar la conversación. "¿está bones?". "claro, en su despacho. Déjame adivinar no has pasado por su oficina" booth dejó escapar una sonrisa irónica.

"¿qué pasa, seeley?, sé que pasa algo, brennan ha estado raro desde el último caso. Y tú, perdona que te diga, pero no parecías más que distante. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Habéis peleado?" intentó sonsacarle algo. "No, y no pasa…". "No me mientas seeley, si no quieres hablar de ello bien" dijo interrumpiéndole. "lo siento, camille, pero tienes razón. No quiero hablar de ello" se sinceró. "vale, ¿sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesitas, verdad? Y sea lo que sea, por favor intenta solucionarlo, espero no tener que recordarte que ocurrió la última vez que pasó algo entre vosotros dos, el equipo se fragmentó, y yo me quedé sin empleados" booth solo la miró y salió de su despacho.

De ahí se dirigió directamente al despacho de brennan, de camino pensaba en cómo debía de portarse. "hola bones" dijo nada más entrar en su despacho, con voz serena, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Brennan sorprendida sobresalto de su silla. "booth, ¿no sabes anunciarte? Me asustaste" dijo con claro malestar. "lo siento, no quería asustarte" tras las palabras de booth se produjo un incómodo silencio, brennan volvió a centrarse en la pantalla de su pantalla, evitaba hacer contacto visual con su compañero.

Booth se sentó al sofá. "temperance, ¿cómo estás?" preguntó finalmente tras un largo silencio. Brennan levantó la vista por fin hacía su compañero. Tras unos segundos de silencio sin decir nada, "¿qué haces aquí, tenemos un caso?" preguntó cambiando totalmente de tema, booth se quedó mirándola, intentando saber que pasaba, ¿eso va a ser a partir de ahora? Se preguntó, ¿me va a ignorar cada vez que pregunte algo personal? Le dolía y le asustaba solo el pensarlo: ¿simples compañeros de trabajo?

Brennan se había quedado mirándole a la espera de una respuesta, sabe que había sido muy fría de su parte, pero no la quedaba otra, si quería sobrevivir a este último golpe de su vida, debía usar la mejor defensa que había tenido hasta ahora para esos momentos tan difíciles para ella: el distanciamiento. Sabía que ésta sería la más difícil de todas, booth era su mejor amigo, el hombre que le había convertido en esa mujer que por fin tenía amigos y que había recuperado a su familia. La había ayudado a dejar de ser invisible en este mundo, la había ayudado a vivir experiencias que nunca pensó que viviría, la había ayudado a descubrir el verdadero amor y a experimentar todo lo que suponía descubrir ese mundo tan nuevo para ella, como los celos y el dolor, un dolor que la había llevado a plantearse las razones de su aun existencia en este mundo.

Tras unos segundos booth se levantó, "si, tenemos un caso. Nos vamos a Baltimore" dijo con una mirada triste. No sabía cuándo, cómo, ni siquiera podría resolver esto. "perfecto" dijo con una sonrisa, algo que sorprendió a booth. "estaba harta de estar en el laboratorio. Empezaba a quedarme sin trabajo" dijo mirándole con una sonrisa. Parecía contenta de la noticia. Sin más palabras, cogió su bolso y salió fuera. Booth estaba contrariado.

Durante todo el viaje, brennan no había dicho ni una sola palabra, tenía la mirada perdida en el paisaje. Parecía totalmente ausente. Hacía todo para mantener la calma y estar como si nada. Era una profesional, sus problemas personal no debía en ningún caso perjudicar su excelente trabajo. Se había propuesto ser distante en cuanto a su vida personal y ser una perfecta profesional en cuanto a su trabajo. Booth no había parado de mirarla durante todo el camino a Baltimore. ¿Y qué esperabas? Se decía a sí mismo, al menos está aún aquí trabajando conmigo y no en una isla perdida intentando identificar momias. Y parece estar aún ilusionada con trabajar conmigo. Seguía diciéndose.

"¿qué tenemos bones?" preguntó al llegar al escena del crimen. "varón, de entre 30-35 años. 1,80 de estatura aproximadamente, de unos 70 kilo gramos aproximadamente. Presenta un orificio en el lóbulo frontal" dijo brennan. "¿una ejecución?" preguntó booth. "no sé, pero este orificio es de una bala" dijo ella. "no puedo confirmar al 100% que sea una ejecución, al no estar segura de que esto sea la causa de la muerte" dijo mirando a booth. "vale, nos lo llevamos al jeffersonian" gritó a sus agentes.

Volvieron al coche, el viaje volvió a ser silencioso e incómodo. "bones, ¿quieres desayunar conmigo? los restos de la víctima no llegaran hasta dentro de una hora aproximadamente" preguntó booth nada más llegar a DC. Brennan le miró durante un segundo "no gracias, debo acabar un trabajo" dijo abriendo la puerta del asiento del copiloto. "¡temperance!" dejo escapar booth, muy preocupado y triste ante el comportamiento distante de su compañera hacia él. Brennan volvió a mirarle, ¿cómo podía pedirla hacer como si nada había pasado? Consideró que éste estaba siendo egoísta.

"esto no es justo, booth, no estas siendo justo conmigo." Booth bajo la mirada ante las palabras de su compañera, sabía que tenía razón. Pero no podía evitar ser egoísta, el simple hecho de pensar que podía perderla, le removía el estómago. "no pienso huir, no me voy a ir a ninguna parte, esta relación… este compañerismo significa mucho para mí. Pero nuestra relación debe… va a cambiar" dijo ella mirándola. "¿qué… qué quieres decir?" preguntó éste asustado, temiéndose lo peor. "no podemos seguir siendo amigos" soltó ella. "¿qué?" dijo con voz roto y con mirada destrozado. Brennan pudo notarlo, y quiso aclarar sus palabras "por lo menos no por ahora, necesito… necesito tiempo y espacio" seguía mirándole mientras hablaba. Él no había dicho nada tras éste último. Brennan sintió la necesidad de seguir aclarando. "Para… para reajustarme, para olvidar" dijo finalmente.

Booth estaba muy dolido, ya está, esto está realmente pasando, se dijo. La estaba perdiendo. Estaba en shock, no podía pronunciar palabra, solo asintió. Y apartó en seguida la mirada de su compañera al sentir como se le humedecía los ojos. Brennan sin decir nada más, se bajó del coche y se fue. Booth con lágrimas en los ojos, miraba como su compañera se alejaba de él. No sabía qué hacer, la necesitaba a su lado. El trabajar juntos no era suficiente para él, necesitaba a su amiga, sus momentos juntos: desayunos, risas, sus arrogancia, sus discusiones,… ¿significaba esto que ya no habría bebidas tras los casos? Arrancó el coche y se dirigió a su oficina sin parar, ya no le apetecía desayunar.

Brennan tras volver a analizar a la víctima determinó que la causa de la muerte había sido un disparo en la cabeza, por lo que era una ejecución tal y como lo había dicho booth. Tras comunicárselo a booth por teléfono siguió con la identificación que realizaba antes del caso a la espera de más noticias por parte de su compañero. Booth había conseguido identificar a la víctima, era un joven empresario de unos 30 años llamado brandon Smith, que ningún antecedente criminal significante. Intento buscar elementos que podía relacionar el caso con otros homicidios sin resolver pero sin éxito. Tras darle vueltas y vueltas y verse atrapado en un callejón sin salida, acabo por mandar el caso en los archivos de crímenes sin resolver.

Había pasado otra semana desde que había dado por finalizado la investigación del último caso, cuando Caroline vino a su despacho a informarle que el día siguiente él y la doctora brennan y hodgins debían presentarse en los juzgados por el juicio de la sepulturera. El juez iba a dictar sentencia al apelación realizada por H. taffet conocida más como la sepulturera. Así que booth convocó al equipo en el founding father para comunicárselo.

Estaban todos sin excepción, desde sweets a brennan. Mientras que hodgins no pudo esconder el enfado de tener que ver a esa mujer de nuevo. Brennan y booth se mantuvieron en silencio. Estaban los dos sentados en los dos extremos opuestos. Algo que no paso desaparecido para sweets, que no se cortó para preguntar "¿Dr. brennan se encuentra bien? Sabemos todos lo difícil que fue para ti la última vez que te enfrentaste a ella" dijo el joven psicólogo. Todos la miraban. Ella levantó la mirada, que la tenía clavada en su botella de cerveza pensando, en que eso era lo que la faltaba, no tenía suficiente con lo que estaba pensando con booth, tenía que volver a ver a esa asesina de nuevo. "estoy bien" respondió escuetamente como si la cosa no iba con ella.

"no te creo, es más últimamente has estado… si no la conociera diría que está deprimida" soltó sweets ante el silencio de todos que volvieron a mirarla. "¡estoy bien!" respondió claramente molesta por la intromisión inoportuna de sweets en su vida privada. "Dr. Brennan, estamos preocupados. Por eso…". "déjala en paz" dijo booth al fin tras observar durante un momento esa pequeña intervención liderada por sweets sobre la actitud de brennan. Todos miraron a booth sorprendidos y preocupados aún más, definitivamente algo estaba pasando. "¿qué coño está pasando aquí?" preguntó angela. Brennan estaba visiblemente enfadada, no era asunto de nadie su vida privada. "¡nada!" gritó sin querer. "alguien más quiere añadir algo" dijo brennan mirando a todos, sweets iba a abrir la boca cuando brennan le fulminó con la mirada y aclaro "acerca del trabajo" y éste desistió inmediatamente sobre lo que iba a decir.

Todos se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir. Justo en ese momento entró Hannah "hola a todos, seeley" dijo con una sonrisa e inmediatamente se acercó para besar a booth. Éste se sintió incomodo ante la presencia de brennan. Todos sin excepción pudieron notar la incomodidad de booth y como sin querer mientras Hannah le besaba miró a brennan. Pero todos permanecieron en silencio.

Sin demora brennan reaccionó, "si me disculpan, tengo trabajo" dijo cogiendo su bolso. Booth con la cabeza media agachada no dijo nada. Los demás miraban como sin poder creérselo, ¿está pasando lo que creemos que está pasando? Se preguntaban con la mirada. "vamos temperance, seguro que puede esperar, hace mucho que no te veo, ¿por qué no tomas una copa conmigo?" insistió Hannah. "no es una buena idea" contesto un poco en seco y sin pensarlo. Todos miraban expectantes. "¿por qué no?" siguió Hannah. Brennan se quedó unos segundos en silencio. "debo acabarlo esta noche, y mañana debo madrugar, tenemos el juicio de H. taffet, la asesina en serie que…". "Oh si, la sepulturera, he oído hablar de ella. Es terrible lo que hace, tuvo que ser un caso difícil" dijo Hannah interrumpiéndola.

Brennan la miró sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar. Tras unos segundos respondió ante el silencio de todos "si, lo fue". Cuando brennan se disponía a irse esta vez volvió a hablar ella. "te imaginas, enterrada viva…". "¡Hannah!" intentó callarla booth sin éxito. "vamos seeley, debe de ser lo peor, sus víctimas deben…". "¡Cállate!" se oyó gritar brennan con claro enfado. "¿disculpa?" dijo Hannah a brennan algo ofendida y molesta. Todos miraban sin atreverse a intervenir. "¡me has oído, cállate!" brennan no podía controlarse, estaba claro que su enfado no era solo por lo previamente dicho.

"bones…" intentó intervenir booth. "¡No!" la gritó brennan, estaba muy alterada. Los demás seguían sin decir nada. Booth pasaba sus manos por su cara, sin saber cómo resolver este altercado entre brennan y hannah "¿temperance, que coño te pasa?" preguntó hannah pero al ver como ella la fulminaba con la mirada se giró hacía booth "¿seeley?". "Hannah, bones tiene…" intentaba aclarar la situación a su novia ante el revuelo provocado que había incluso llamado la atención de los demás clientes. "¿Cómo te atreves?" dijo brennan claramente ofendida y realmente cabreada.

Booth se acercó para enfrentarse a brennan, "ella no sabía… ella no tiene la culpa" soltó éste último con tanto coraje e impotencia, que no pudo evitar elevar el tono. Todos podían notar que pasaba algo, había algo más. La tensión entre esos dos se hizo más patente que nunca ante los ojos de todos. "¡no me importa!, no tienes derecho ¿me has oído?" dijo este último levantándole el dedo, solo la faltaba que él empezara a contarla cosas que consideraba solo de los dos, él fue el primero decir que lo que les pasaba era cosa de los dos y de nadie más, pensaba brennan. "¡temperance! No la iba a…" intentaba aclarar booth al entender que había interpretado ella. "¡basta!" la interrumpió, sin bajar la voz. "¿sabes qué?, se acabó" dijo ella. "¿qué?" dijo booth en shock. "se acabó" tras decir este último salió medio corriendo del bar. "temperance, espera" gritó iba a salir tras ella cuando sintió la mano de hannah agarrarle. "brennan, esperar" gritó a su vez angela y salió tras ella. "¿seeley, que está pasando?" preguntó confusa hannah. "¡ahora no, ahora no!" contestó un booth alterado y salió corriendo del bar tras brennan. ¿qué quiso decir con se acabó? Se preguntaba una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Angela cuando salió vio a brennan ya en el coche, a punto de arrancar. "bren, espera" corrió y se metió en el coche. "angela, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?" preguntó brennan al verla en su coche. "voy contigo, sea donde sea que vas. Sé que ha pasado algo booth y me necesitas, así que voy contigo" dijo una angela firme. Brennan iba a pedirla que bajara, cuando oyó "¡Bones!, debemos hablar" booth estaba acercándose. Nada más oír la voz arrancó sin pensarlo, tenía que largarse de ahí ya.

Los tres que estaban aun dentro miraban incrédulos, aun sin creer lo que pasaba, veían como hannah también iba fuera tras booth. Booth al ver como se alejaba el coche de brennan mando un mensaje de texto a angela. _"por favor, asegúrate de que esté bien, si cualquier cosa llámame"_ nada más dar al botón enviar oyó a hannah llamarle "seeley, ahora me vas a explicar qué coño pasa?"

Brennan conducía aun sin dirección cuando oyó sonar el teléfono de angela. "¿angela?" dijo como en tono de advertencia. "No te preocupes, es hodgins, está preocupada, le diré que me llame luego" mintió sin pensarlo. Y contestó inmediatamente al mensaje. _"no te preocupes, estaré con ella. Dile a hodgins que me llamé"_ y envió. Booth nada más recibir el mensaje más tranquilo, se giró para enfrentarse a hannah. "será mejor que nos vayamos a casa, hablaremos allí más tranquilamente" ella asintió. "¿Por qué no me esperas en el coche, debo pasarle un mensaje a hodgins" volvió a asentir y se dirigió al SUV.

Los tres comentaban lo ocurrido con total libertad. "sabía que esto sucedería" soltó sweets ante el silencio y el aun asombro de los demás. Tanto cam como hodgins se giraron en su dirección "¿Cómo dices?" dejo escapar hodgins, "¿sabías sobre esto?" preguntó cam. "sí, quiero decir, no exactamente" dijo sweets. "ya puedes ir aclarando" dijo en tono amenazante cam. Justo en este momento llegó booth. "hodgins, angela dice que la llames" soltó booth, quería irse de ahí lo antes posible. "dude ¿quieres decirnos qué ha pasado aquí?" soltó hodgins. Booth se volvió hacia hodgins. "No me llames "dude", y no ha pasado nada". "vamos seeley" dijo cam. "¡no, camille, no!" dijo mirándola seriamente y se volvió dispuesto a irse.

Pero cam no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Sabía dónde picarle a booth. "¿cómo puede sweets saber que está pasando y yo no?" soltó cam. Booth paró y se volvió inmediatamente hacia sweets. "¿de qué coño está hablando?" sabía que sweets había estado hablando con brennan, pero no pensaba que su compañera fuera a contarle eso, aunque debía asegurarse. Sweets se vio arrinconado entre la booth y la pared. Miro a los ojos dos, que con la mirada le animaba a ayudarles a sonsacárselo.

Sweets tragó saliva, "sé… sé que la Dr. Brennan le ama" soltó sin más. Booth se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos mirando fijamente a sweets "¿qué te hace pensar eso?" preguntó finalmente aunque sin dejar entrever que ya estaba al tanto de éste último. "vamos booth, no ha parado de dejar signos visibles desde que ha vuelto de Maluku, no entiendo como no los has visto, y cada vez que he querido hablarte de hannah y brennan me has cerrado la puerta en las narices" dijo sweets con más confianza. "porque mi vida privada no es asunto tuyo" se defendió booth. Cierto, si le hubiese dejado hablar al chico quizás hubiese tenido tiempo para saber cómo reaccionar y no se le hubiese ido tanto de las manos.

Se produjo un pequeño silencio, entonces sweets saltó al vació sin temer las consecuencias "ella te lo ha confesado" dijo con un tono aparentemente seguro. "¿qué, te lo ha contado?" dijo un booth algo ofendido, no puede ser que se lo haya contado, pensaba booth. Sweets aguantó la mirada, pero un booth alterado no supo leer la jugada. "no tenía derecho a contarte eso" dijo molesto. "lo sabía" soltó un alegre sweets, fue cuando booth lo pilló todo, y enfadado le agarró del traje "¿con quién crees que estás jugando, niño?" dijo con tono amenazante, le agarró con tanta fuerza y sorpresa que sweets perdió algo de equilibrio y chocó con la mesa que tenía al lado. "lo siento, tranquilízate, estábamos preocupados, lo siento" decía con los ojos cerrados esperando el puño de booth estamparse en su cara.

"oh Dios mío" dijo en voz alta hodgins llamando la atención de booth. "¿qué pasa?" preguntó el agente especial. Jack y cam lo habían descifrado todo y mirando a booth directo en los ojos Jack se lo soltó "¡la rechazaste!" dijo con tono de decepcionado. Booth soltó a sweets, lo sabían. "te lo advertí seeley, te dije que si rompías su corazón se volvería… así" dijo cam refiriéndose al cambio de actitud de brennan. "esto no es culpa mía" dijo intentando más convencerse a sí mismo que a los demás. "Dios mío, realmente la rechazaste" dijo un atónico sweets, no se lo podía creer. "¿Por qué?" preguntó el joven psicólogo.

"esto no es culpa mía" volvió a repetir, "yo me declare primero, lo arriesgue todo después de 5 años de espera, ¡5 años!, y me rechazó, no quiso ni darnos una oportunidad. ¿Qué queríais que hiciese? Seguí adelante" se justificaba ante sus amigos y compañero de trabajo, aunque no entendía por qué siquiera lo hacía, en el fondo sentía que debía hacerlo. Los tres tras escucharle se quedaron en silencio, la verdad era una situación difícil, y más tratándose de esos dos.

Tras un silencio, booth soltó finalmente "ahora quiero a hannah" los tres voltearon los ojos. "sigue repitiendo eso, quizás un día nos convenzas" murmuró cam, aunque se le escuchó perfectamente. Booth le fulminó con la mirada "lo siento, pero no creo que hayas superado a brennan, y sea cual sea la decisión que vayas a tomar, más vale que te des prisa o será demasiado tarde, la conoces más que nadie, seeley, y sabes que si vuelve a levantar sus defensas, nadie… ni tu podrás volver a entrar" se sinceró cam. Booth sin decir más palabras abandonó el local. "esto es realmente peor de lo que pensaba" dijo sweets a los otros dos. "oh si" fue lo único que dejó escapar cam. "voy a llamar a angela" dijo hodgins saliendo también del local.

Durante esa noche, booth había hablado con hannah, sin entrar en detalles, la explico que brennan estaba teniendo problemas desde el caso de la cirujana cardiovascular muerta, y que necesitaba tiempo para volver a ser lo de siempre. Hannah lejos de pensar lo que realmente estaba pasando se tragó todo.

Angela y brennan por su cuenta finalmente acabaron a casa de la antropóloga, y tras insistir, brennan acabó soltándole todo a angela. Su amiga sentía tanta pena e impotencia por su amiga, que no pudo evitar llorar con ella. No sabía qué hacer para ayudarla, hacer desaparecer su dolor. Lo único que pudo hacer fue prometerla estar con ella en cada paso y ayudarla a superar esto.

El día siguiente día todos menos hannah estaban fuera del juzgado esperando al prisionero que llegaba en un coche de máxima seguridad. Mientras esperaban, booth volvió a acercarse a brennan. "bones, debemos hablar" dijo booth. Ésta le miró sin decir nada. "por favor" suplico. "¿qué ocurre?" dijo finalmente brennan. "no pensaba decirla nada, nunca la contaría una cosa así sin tu aprobación, me acuerdo de nuestra promesa" dijo, ella solo le miraba. "Lo que es nuestro es solo nuestro" se lo repitió. Ella seguía escuchando en silencio. "y lo mantengo". Ella asintió con la cabeza. "solo dime una cosa, ¿a qué te referías con que se acabó?" preguntó impaciente.

Se produjo un silencio. "booth, siento haberte hecho pensar que disolvería nuestro compañerismo" dijo mirándole. "cuando te vi con ella. Yo… pensé que podría manejar la situación, ¿sabes?" hizo una pausa. "mi mundo se ha venido abajo y muchas veces pienso que nunca podre enderezarlo de nuevo" se la veía tan vulnerable y triste. Booth pudo sentir como se le rompía el corazón en pedazos. "duele tanto booth, que a veces creo que no puedo respirar" dijo mirándole de nuevo con los ojos humedecidos y con voz rota, tras unos segundos sobresaltó de su estado. ¿Pero qué estoy haciendo? Estás siendo patética, se dijo a sí misma. Quiso quitarle hierro a toda esa confesión que acaba de hacerle a su amigo.

"soy una mujer fuerte, seguro que consigo olvidar, tú lo hiciste. No te preocupes" dijo dándole una palmadita en el bíceps. "estamos bien" dijo este último con una sonrisa. Pero booth aún no salía de su estado de asombro. Resonaba una y otra vez las palabras de brennan en su cabeza. Sin tiempo de poder decir nada más vieron el coche blindado llegar con la prisionera. "ahí llega, vamos" dijo adelantándose.

Bajó la sepulturera, entre gritos de asesina por parte de la masa que se había reunido a la puerta del juzgado. Iba ella delante con dos guardias en cada lado. Justo detrás a unos metros brennan y más atrás venían booth y demás, cada uno a su ritmo. De pronto se oyó dos disparó de la nada casi al mismo tiempo sin dar casi tiempo de reacción. Booth que iba detrás al oír los disparos, sin casi tiempo de reaccionar lo único que pudo ver fue como brennan se desplomaba al suelo e instantáneamente casi también la sepulturera. "¡Bones!" gritó. La gente se esparcía. Corrió hacia ella. Había tanta sangre, intentó presionar, "aguanta, aguanta. Llamen a un médico, necesito un medico" gritaba.

La costaba respirar, apenas podía hablar, veía como agonizaba de dolor y como derramaba lágrimas en los ojos. "un médico" volvió a gritar lleno de pánico. Miró a su izquierda el cuerpo sin vida de la sepulturera yacía justo al lado. Volvió la mirada de nuevo hacia brennan. "ayú… ayú… ayúdame" llegó a articular brennan en su agonía. Booth sin pensarlo más, la levantó. Corriendo con ella en brazos la metió en su coche que estaba aparcado en unos metros, y como un si el diablo le persiguiera se dirigía al hospital a toda velocidad con la sirena puesta.

Los demás al oír los disparos habían salido corriendo sin saber que había pasado. Cuando oyeron a booth gritar, quisieron acercarse, pero la policía que estaba al lado les había impedido el paso al desconocer el origen de los disparos. Angela le había entrado un ataque de pánico al ver a su amiga tendida al suelo y booth gritando en la forma que lo hacía. Jack intentaba consolar a su mujer asustado por su estado. Cam, con su teléfono intentaba llamar a la ambulancia. Y sweets miraba en shock la situación.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

**Always yours**

Capitulo IV:

Al llegar los demás al hospital, vieron a booth sentado al suelo con las manos y la camisa ensangrentada, con la mirada perdida en la puerta que tenía en frente, sobre ella estaba escrita urgencia. "¿dónde está?, ¿cómo está?" fueron algunas de las múltiples preguntas que le hizo angela nada más llegar a su lado. Booth se veía claramente abatido con lágrimas en los ojos y con casi fuerzas para hablar, lo que preocupaba aún más a los demás.

"tranquilízate cariño" le susurro Jack a su esposa, pero ésta le aparto con el brazo. "booth, ¿quieres hablar de una vez?" estaba claramente alterada. Tanto cam y sweets miraban preocupados la escena. Booth levantó la vista hacia angela y empezó a articular palabras "está en cirugía". "¿cómo está?" volvió a preguntar angela.

"no sé, no sé" dijo moviendo la cabeza. "bones… soltó mi mano, no respiraba, el… el monitor empezó a pitar, estaba pálida, tenía los ojos cerrados, se había ido, estaba muerta" paró con los ojos llorosos, conmocionado al recordar esas imágenes. Todos estaban paralizados ante las palabras de booth. "uno de los médicos me sacó de la sala de emergencias, y unos minutos después vi que la estaban llevando a toda prisa, pregunté y lo único que me dijeron es que necesitaba cirugía de inmediato" tras unos segundos de silencio, se quitó las lágrimas de la cara y se levantó, todos le miraban expectante a lo que iba a hacer. "debería llamar a max y russ" fue lo único que dijo antes de alejarse de ellos.

Tras varios minutos, vieron a booth acercarse de nuevo a la sala de espera, sin decir palabra se sentó al lado de los demás. Preocupado por el aspecto que tenía cam se acercó a interesarse de como llevaba todo esto. "brennan es una mujer muy fuerte, seeley, estará bien" dijo cam. "bones no puede morir, yo… no sé qué haría sin ella" dijo con voz roto. "ella no morirá" dijo cam, intentando reconfortarle.

"no me he portado bien con ella en estos días camille, he sido tan distante, ¿sabes? Me obsesione tanto con eso de seguir adelante que deje de ser su compañero, su amigo. Y lo peor… rompí su corazón, la hice daño, tantos años viendo cómo se equivocaba con los otros y asegurarla que conmigo no lo hacía, al final he resultado ser el peor." Cam escuchaba en silencio, sabía que su amigo necesitaba desahogarse.

"¿Sabés qué me dijo antes de los disparos? Se estaba disculpando, ¿cómo podía después de lo que la había hecho? Yo soy quién debería disculparse ¿Qué estoy haciendo camille?" dijo mirando a su amiga. Antes de que pudiera contestar ésta llegó Hannah. "seeley, Dios mío, me acabo de enterar" dijo abrazándole. "¿Por qué no me llamaste?". "lo siento, no tenía la cabeza…" empezaba a justificarse, pero la verdad es que con lo de bones, no había pensado ni un segundo en su novia. Algo que empezó a realizar en ese instante. "No te preocupes, ¿cómo está temperance?" dijo interrumpiéndole. "no sé" respondió escuetamente y se levantó había oído la voz de max brennan.

"¡booth!" gritaba por el pasillo. "¿dónde está?, ¿qué ha pasado?" preguntó nada más acercarse. "en cirugía" dijo booth en voz tan baja que casi se le oyó. "le han disparado" dijo finalmente. "¿Quién?, ¿y dónde estabas tú?" preguntó max con tono amenazador agarrando a booth del traje. "te dije que la protegieras" le gritaba max. "lo siento" decía booth sin defenderse si quiera. "no es culpa de booth, señor keenan" dijo sweets al ver la situación. "estábamos todos ahí, la bala vino de ninguna parte" los otros tres asentían con la cabeza, apoyando las palabras de sweets.

Max tras oír las palabras del joven psicólogo soltó a booth, "¿tienes idea de quién ha sido?" preguntó a booth mas tranquilizado. "max, ¿de verdad piensas que si supiese quien le ha hecho esto a bones estaría aquí?" dijo furioso mirándole. Hasta ahora le han habían visto abatido y triste pero no enfadado por lo ocurrido y todos estaban algo sorprendido al ver la furia que contraía en su interior. "y escúchame bien" dijo acercándose más a max de forma intimidatorio. Max más que asustado estaba sorprendido.

"no harás nada, sabes que piensa bones al respecto". Dejo max escapar una sonrisa irónica "¿y dejar que se salga con la suya?, ¿que piense que puede tocar a mi pequeña sin consecuencias?" preguntó max. "créeme max, no se saldrá con la suya, te prometo que me encargare personalmente de esto, te prometo que quien sea quien éste detrás de esto se arrepentirá de haberla simplemente mirado" dijo con tanta rabia, que había conseguido asustar a los demás.

"familiares de temperance brennan" fue lo único que interrumpió ese momento tan intenso. "nosotros" se apresuró en contestar angela. "¿cómo se encuentra?" se apresuró en preguntar booth. "ella se encuentra estable, aunque sigue aún algo delicada, la bala traspaso limpiamente sin dañar ningún órgano vital, pero perdió mucha sangre y tuvo dos paradas cardiovascular, por eso estará en la uci esta noche a ver como evoluciona, y si todo va bien mañana por la mañana la transferiremos en planta" todos suspiraron.

"quiero verla" se apresuró en decir booth. "no está en condiciones para visitas, pero dejare pasar solo a una persona" dijo el médico. "soy su padre" se apresuró en decir max. "pero si yo soy… max, ella es…" se paró en seco, todos le miraban, la mitad de los presentes sabían cómo acababa esa frase, y sabían por qué había parado. Booth miró a Hannah, ella le miraba algo sorprendida esperando a que finalizara la frase. "… mi compañera" acabo por decir. "lo siento, pero el padre tiene prioridad" dijo el médico. Max había visto las miradas, "la diré que estás aquí" le susurro max a booth antes de irse con el médico. Éste le agradeció con la mirada.

Hannah se acercó para abrazarle, todo había salido bien "me alegro de que temperance esté bien" dijo entre los brazos de booth, todos le miraban, era un momento muy incómodo. La situación hacia perder a booth el control sobre sus sentimientos, algo que quedaba en evidencia delante de todos sus compañeros y amigos. Y él empezaba a preocuparse de que Hannah empezara a sospechar.

Hannah no era estúpida, había visto la mirada de los demás, se había percatado del comportamiento de booth. De cómo parecía perdido y perturbado por el ataque sufrida por su compañera, desde luego no parecía de simples compañero. Pero la cegaba el amor, no paraba de encontrar justificación por cada comportamiento de su novio hacia su compañera que la pareciese extraña. Son mejores amigos por casi ya 6 años, es normal que éste así. Se decía mientras le abrazaba.

Tras unos minutos volvió max, y contó a todos sus impresiones. El doctor volvió y aconsejó a todos volver a casa ya que no habría más visitas para lo que quedaba de noche. Todos parecían cansados tras horas de espera y les pareció lo más lógico. "yo me quedo" dijo booth, algo que esperaban todos, pero que volvió a llamar la atención de Hannah. "no me muevo hasta esta verla, iros, os avisare si cualquier cosa" dijo booth.

"cariño te ves agotado, deberías de comer algo y cambiarte al menos" dijo Hannah. Los demás sabían que era una pérdida de tiempo intentar convencerle de lo contrario. "No te preocupes Hannah, no tengo hambre y tengo una camisa en el coche, ya me cambiare más tarde" dijo él. Los demás miraban, parecía que la vida amorosa de booth se había vuelto un tv show, del que no se debía de perder ni un capitulo. "¿quieres que me quede contigo?" preguntó ella. "No hace falta, estoy bien gracias. Además mañana tienes trabajo, creo que deberías de irte a descansar" dijo booth, no sabe porque pero sentía que la presencia de su novia no le haría ningún favor. Hannah tras un pequeño silencio, asintió con la cabeza, le dio un beso y se fue con los demás dejándole solo sentado en la sala de espera.

Hannah estaba en la puerta de la habitación de brennan a primera hora, había venido para ver a booth, si necesitaba algo y ver si brennan había mejorado favorablemente, se había quedado observando como su novio miraba a su compañera, había tanta dulzura, cariño y ¿amor? No sabía qué hacer, se había quedado paralizado. No puede ser, seeley la quería a ella. ¿Qué es lo que había entre esos dos? Se preguntaba. Algo celosa y herida, salió del hospital sin hacerse notar.

A las 9h aproximadamente de la mañana finalmente se despertó brennan. Abrió lentamente sus ojos, e inmediatamente busco con la mirada a su compañero, y ahí estaba mirándole. "Booth" dejó escapar aun algo atontada por las medicinas. "bones" dijo éste y no cabía más palabras en ese instante, se quedaron en silencio mirándose el uno al otro. Booth tenía los ojos humedecidos, en el día anterior había presenciado la muerte de su compañera y aun no se podía creer que ya estaba bien, que todo había pasado. Los dos estaban tan perdidos en el otro que no se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado los demás.

"cariño, ¿cómo estás?" irrumpió angela impaciente por saber el estado de su amiga. Los demás se reían felices de verla consciente y aparentemente bien. El ambiente era de alegría total, no faltaba risas y bromas. Cuando llegó un joven soldado en la habitación preguntando por booth. "¿sargento mayor booth?" preguntó nada más entrar. Booth se giró sin contestar. Todos miraban al joven soldado, éste reconoció a booth. "soy el cabo Robert burke". Booth se levantó y se le acercó. "ya no estoy en el ejército, soy un agente especial del FBI" dijo booth. Pero el chico no dijo nada, estaba tan serio y rígido.

Todos miraban la escena, tras unos segundos booth volvió a romper el silencio, "descanse cabo" fue cuando el chico se relajó. "¿Por qué estás aquí?" le preguntó directamente. "el coronel John Wayne desea verle inmediatamente" dijo el cabo. "¿y por qué no me ha llamado? ¿Por qué te ha mandado?" dijo mirando la carpeta que llevaba el joven soldado en la mano. "no lo sé señor, lo que sé es que se me ha prohibido volver a la base sin usted" dijo el chico.

Los demás miraban en silencio, booth miró a brennan, no estaba dispuesto a abandonar el hospital con ella en estas condiciones. "no es un buen momento, no puedo irme ahora, sea lo que sea deberá de esperar" dijo booth de forma tajante. "booth, ¿es que no le has oído? No puede volver sin ti" dijo brennan. "eso no es problema mío, acabas apenas de despertar, no pienso dejarte sola" dijo booth. "no está sola, estamos todos aquí" se apresuró a decir angela. Booth miró la situación pero aun terco dijo "No voy, dile que le llamare".

"mayor, el coronel sabía que se opondría a acompañarme, por eso me ha pedido que le enseñe esto" le dio la carpeta que tenía dentro. Al cabo de unos minutos leyendo "esto es un error, esto no puede ser" dijo un booth alterado. "¿booth que pasa?" preguntó brennan. "¿qué es esto?" preguntó al joven soldado sin contestar a brennan. "desconozco el contenido de la carpeta señor, yo solo soy un mensajero" dijo el chico. "booth" insistió brennan. "no lo sé bones, pero lo voy a averiguar ahora mismo" dijo mirando a su compañera. "volveré lo antes posible" dijo mirándola aun. "no te preocupes" dijo ella. "vamos" dijo booth en dirección al joven cabo. Y salieron los dos de la habitación.

Continuara…


End file.
